The invention relates to an electrical vacuum cleaner having a suction tube nozzle unit, consisting of a suction hose, suction tube and suction nozzle and retaining means for the suction tube nozzle unit mounted on the housing of the vacuum cleaner. The retaining means includes a pivotable retaining clip for the suction tube and a retaining pouch for a hook mounted on the suction tube and/or on the suction nozzle.
Retaining means of this kind are known from DE-GM 85 21 945. The retaining means have a hook provided on the suction tube which engages in a retaining pouch formed in the wall of the vacuum cleaner housing and a pivotable retaining clip mounted at a spacing from the retaining pouch on the housing wall and clipping the suction tube in position in the engaged state. When the suction tube is removed from the retaining slip, the latter is released from its position of engagement and is subsequently pivoted, by a force acting on the retaining clip, into a recess formed in the housing of the vacuuming cleaner.
In order to attach the suction tube, the retaining clip has to be laboriously pivoted out of the recess by hand. This encompasses a risk of injury to the hand and more particularly the fingernails may be broken or torn.